1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hoisting device for spreader supporting slide member of a sunshade, and more particularly to a hoisting device, which can be easily operated to lift and lower a sunshade spreader supporting slide member, and which can stop the supporting slide member from moving down due to gravity when the ring is lifted to higher position to spread the sunshade, thus preventing the sunshade from unwontedly folding from the spread in-use position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sunshades are often fixed to stationary stands or centers of tables for use on beaches, outdoor cafes, etc. Conventional sunshades are usually very big so that they can provide shelter from direct light of the sun for several people. Such sunshades also have relatively long shanks therefore it is difficult for people having relatively short body length to raise the spreader supporting slide members of sunshades directly with their hands to spread the sunshades. To overcome this disadvantage, hoisting devices for the spreader supporting slide members are fitted to lower sections of shanks for people to readily operate the same to raise the spreader supporting slide members for spreading the sunshades. Conventional hoisting devices of sunshades usually consist of reels, pulley, handles, and hoisting ropes connected to the spreader supporting slide members so that users can operate the handle to wind the ropes around the reels to raise the spreader supporting slide members.
However, the spreader supporting slide members are likely to move down unexpectedly due to gravity after they are moved up to spread the sunshades because there is no fixing mechanism that can effectively fix the slide members in raised positions. Consequently, the sunshades are prone to fold unexpectedly, causing inconvenience and danger to the users.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a hoisting device for a sunshade spreader supporting slide member so that the ring cannot move down to cause unexpected folding of the sunshade due to gravity once the sunshade is spread.
The hoisting device of the present invention includes first and second ratchet combinations each including a first ratchet, and a second ratchet capable of turning clockwise. The ratchet combinations are positioned to face two opposite outer sides of the sunshade shank with the second ratchets being positioned between corresponding first ratchets and the shank. The ratchet combinations are biased towards opposite holes on the sides of the shank with springs. A reel is passed through the holes of the shank, and the ratchet combinations. Two ends of the reel are each joined to a stopped disk positioned between the second ratchets and the holes of the shank to contact inward sides of corresponding second ratchets. A shaft is passed through the fixing element and the ratchet combinations, and is connected to the stopped disks plus the reel so that rotation thereof is passed onto the reel and the stopped disks.
A hoisting rope is connected to both the reel and the spreader supporting slide member, and passed over a pulley. A handle is joined to the shaft for effecting rotation of the shaft. The handle is turned clockwise to wind the hoisting rope around the reel to spread the sunshade, the stopped disks making the second ratchets turn together with them. The handle is turned counterclockwise to unwind the hoisting rope to fold the sunshade, the stopped disks being turned relative to corresponding second ratchets. Friction of the second ratchets against the stopped disks counteracts the gravity on the spreader supporting slide member to prevent the sunshade from unwontedly folding from spread position once the sunshade is spread.